A wild fowl call which includes a body and an arm pivotally mounted to the body is known. As the arm moves over the body, the body is caused to vibrate to create a sound which attracts wild fowl. A turkey call is one such wild fowl call and is used for attracting wild turkeys by a hunter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,108 (Lee) shows a turkey call wherein the body, or sound box, has three planar members. An arm pivotally mounted to the box may be used to cause the vertical walls to vibrate thus creating a sound which attracts wild turkeys. This call includes elastic elements which urge the arm against the body to maintain it in a preferred position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,948 (Tax) shows a wild fowl call having a bar of slate attached to the arm for causing the walls of the sound box to vibrate.